What would you do for the life of a friend
by Namekiansgottalovethem
Summary: Piccolo's daily routine is interfered with one morning. Dende refuses to do something and if he doesn't he'll die. Piccolo is caught. He'd do anything to save Dende,but will he when he finds out just what "anything" entails and does he think it's going too far? There is namekxnamek in here hence the rating. No one ships these two so I am. Full and better summary inside..read it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own dragon ball Z or any of it's characters**...this plot and direction I take as I borrow these characters are mine however...no freaking copying this...

Summary: This fic is a Piccolo and Dende fic. Piccolo's daily routine is interfered with one morning. Read and find out what happens to him on this backwards day. Dende's refuses to do something and if he doesn't do it soon he'll die. Piccolo is caught. He'd do anything to save Dende...but just what exactly does _**anything **_entail and does he think it's going too far? No one ships these two at all and I think that is so totally wrong, so I'm giving it a go. There is NamekxNamek (which is a league all its own) in this fic hence the rating. Oh, I think you readers can guess what kind of hurt/comfort I'm talking about here...

**A/N: **So Nameks are so totally asexual and they remain so in this fic. I have written very few adult scenes (a.k.a detailed intimacy) but I'm not exactly new at it. This isn't mindless rutting around! There is a plot and specific reasons why things happen here. Here's a WARNING for you...Nameks are aliens and I don't think their anatomy is 100% in matching exactly with ours so they aren't going to be here...if there's a possibility you won't like it just remember that your the one making yourself read. If your not mature enough for this don't read it please.

. . 0 . .10 . . 9 . . 8 . . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . .4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1 ...and so begins the fic..

**What would you do for the life of a friend: chapter 1**

Something was most definitely wrong. But whatever it could have been Piccolo couldn't quite get his finger on it. Why did it bother him, this foreboding feeling? Because it freaking messed with his daily routine! That's why. He went over in his head the events of his morning...

Wake up. _Check_.

Morning meditation. _Check_.

Drink glass of water given to him by Mr. Po Po. _Check_.

Greet Dende (his favorite by far). _Che-_...oh...

Now he knew what was amiss. Piccolo hadn't seen the Guardian yet today. Swiftly and with an expeditious manner he made his way through the Lookout. Checking every room and hallway in his search for the teen. When Dende was nowhere to be found Piccolo simply figured he could skip that one part ,regarding the smaller Namek, on his list. Just for today though!

The seasoned fighter took to the sky to train and later meditate in the grove by his waterfall. He'd almost cleared the Lookout when he felt it. Dende's Ki. _' Poor kid,' _Piccolo thought_, ' Why is your signal so weak Dende? Are you sick?' _He followed the weakly flickering Ki to a balcony seldom used at the back of the big home of Earth's guardian.

The sight that greeted his eyes made his heart feel like it was taking a plunge down thirty stories in a malfunctioning elevator. The smaller Namekian was slumped over, his back against the white wall. Dende was deathly pale, his eyes wild, and his entire body trembled violently. He perspired profusely making difficult to discern his tears from sweat. Piccolo could tell though and Dende was indeed crying.

Piccolo shook off an ominous feeling nagging at him in the back of his head (He didn't have time for Nail's expectoration right now) and floated down to land near Dende. The shaking young Namek didn't notice his friend's presence till Piccolo cleared his throat. Dende stared at him wide eyed, his hands knotted in his robes, which were torn in multiple places.

" P-Piccolo?" Dende's voice came out sounding forced and raspy. He seemed to be having trouble believing Piccolo was really there. " Picc...olo...help. It's t-too...soon. I c-can't..." Then Piccolo could smell it. Immediately the warrior was overcome with sympathy for his fellow Namek. _' Shit!' _Piccolo swore mentally_, ' Dende is too young for this. Hell, __**I'm**__ too young for that!' _

Dende was the victim of an early Reproductive Cycle and by trying to fight it he was causing himself great pain.

" Dende," Piccolo said aloud, kneeling down and stroking his friends forehead, "It's alright. Don't fight this. It will all be okay." Dende shuddered under Piccolo's touch and gasped. Piccolo yanked his hand away instantly and cursed himself. Dende was ten times more sensitive right now. " Picc-P-Piccolo...it's not f-fair!...If I were to...relent..an-any child born...wouldn't be whole..they'd live a h-half life," Dende was giving it his all just to talk, " M-my baby...would die...p-prematurely. I c-can't..it's not fair!...I-I'm not r-r-ready." Piccolo nodded his agreement sadly.

When a Namek is born it takes some of the talents and skills it will have from it's parent's experience. Because Dende was so young he hadn't finished growing, maturing, and mastering all his mage magic yet. Any offspring born now would never have full healing ability's or even a full life span. It was sad, painful, and rare but not unheard of. Piccolo knew Dende would rather die than subject any child to that horror...and if he stayed on path he was on...he would die.

_' No! Not like this! Dende can't go like this!' _internally the hulking Namek could feel pieces of his spirit chipping away. Finally Nail broke through the mental barrier Piccolo held him behind. _' Piccolo,'_ Nail said, addressing the shaken warrior_, ' You can save him.' _Piccolo snapped out of his grief. _' How? Tell me!' _he pleaded.

Nail showed Piccolo how through memories of a case like this back on planet Namek before Freeza demolished it. What Piccolo saw made him cold all over and he swallowed hard. _' There has got to be another way dammit!' _

_' No,' _Nail pressed_, ' There isn't.'_

_' I can't do that! He's my friend and I-' _

_' Look at him. Look at Dende Piccolo.' _He did.

_' Okay, okay Nail...it's for him. I'll do it for him.'_

_' I knew deep down you were smart. I just knew you had it in you.' _

_' Shut up, Nail! Just shut up!'_

Piccolo sighed. _' Kami forgive me.' _he prayed and he gently hoisted Dende into his arms. Dende struggled and his sobs began anew, " No! Don't make me! Please don't force me to give birth!" " I'd never do such a thing," Piccolo assured him, " I'm going to make the pain go away. Your gonna live through this-"

" But-"

" -and you won't give birth! Okay? …..Now relax Dende."

Dende ceased fighting and let his head loll back as Piccolo carried him, bridal style, to his chambers. As they walked Piccolo became aware of the foreign scent wafting off of Dende and he noticed just how drenched the lower parts of his guardian robes were. Again Piccolo swallowed, trying to shake a strange feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Dende was incredibly wet and...he smelled really good. Piccolo winced. He shouldn't think that way about Dende. The younger Namek was his friend. _'Get a grip on yourself! Don't let your thoughts drift that way!' _Piccolo buried his nose into the front of his white cape hoping it would help.

Nail took this inconvenient time to barge in where he didn't belong. _' A Cycling Namek is near impossible to resist when they refuse to reproduce this long. It's only natural to feel this way...especially with what your about to do.' _Piccolo growled_, ' So help me Nail I will rip my own freaking head off to silence you. You good-for-nothing git!' _Nail backed off , but he noted smugly that a part of Piccolo was losing control of it's reason. Dende was so ripe in his arms...Piccolo snarled and made his way into his room and over to the bed.

. . . end . . of . . chapter..

**A/N: S**o that's the first chapter if you like and review I'll have the next one up lightning fast. It was meant to be a one shot but..hehehe.. I can't help myself...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer time!... I don't freaking own anything Dragon Ball Z-ish... So, you have no ground I say!**

**A/N: **Another chapter for you...**WARNING's**...There is a Namekian love scene in here so no kiddies allowed! Do I make myself clear? This isn't a gay fic cuz Nameks are technically "Its" not male. We just say he, him, boy, and man cuz it's lame to say... " It was not happy about the other It eating It's pudding." See...lame. There are a lot of need to know facts in the first part of the chapter so bear with me until the good stuff. So hope you enjoy this...

**. . 9 . . 8 . . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1...Fic time!**

**What would you do for the life of a friend chapter 2**

Piccolo busied his hands with the lock on the heavy doors of his chambers, trying to think of anything but what was to come. His thoughts lead him to find facts about the Namekian Cycle. Come to think of it he knew practically squat, but fortunately for him Kami had a ton of knowledge on this delicate subject. The facts went like this...

**" Namekian reproduction: After a Namek has stopped growing and maturing physically, mentally, and spiritually (which can take an insanely long time) said Namek is visited with a "Cycle". During which the Namek has powerful urges to reproduce. To do so the Namekian body uses three sex organs. The first is very much like that of a human male's because they have the same core function. To fertilize the egg, which is held in a protective pouch connected to the end of the second organ. The second is very much like that of a female human's vagina because the first organ must move through it's channel to reach the egg. And the final organ, a long tube attached to the top of the egg sack, produces and lubricates itself with a clear green liquid substance. It is through this organ the egg travels through when leaving the body during the birthing process. The egg is then released out of the mouth. The last organ is like a third esophagus only used for birthing. **

** Half of the atoms and cells of the egg are from the bearer, so they are both connected on a molecular level. Connected through DNA and connected spiritually. Therefore new life can only be created and given through and by one Namek alone. Namekian children have one and only one parent...Nameks are asexual. They don't need another Namek to reproduce because one can't fertilize the egg of another. It isn't physically possible..." and that was Kami's take on the subject simplified.**

Piccolo knew the rest. Dende was refusing to fertilize his egg out of love for his future children. He wanted them to have the fullest and most productive lives and for resisting his Cycle the pain was taxing his body, youthful or not, it would be his end. Dende is such a beautiful and selfless person it wrenched Piccolo's heart, almost rendering it to crimson pieces. But it was these very quality's in the lithe Namek's personality that made Piccolo love him so. And there was no way in hell he was gonna lose his dearest friend to this! He had made up his mind. Piccolo would do anything...**_anything_**...to save Dende. Nameks are asexual. This was precisely the reason why Piccolo could save the guardian of earth and prevent a defected child from being born.

The door was finally locked and they were alone. When Piccolo turned around his chest constricted, his lungs doing a series of complex flips. Dende, despite his weakening limbs, had ripped the front of his robes in-two, his hands between his legs. There was nothing covering Dende's lower region to muffle the scent of the Cycle induced juices seeping out of him. Piccolo's eyes crossed and he swayed dangerously where he stood. The smell attacking the foundations of the large Namek's self control. Dende whimpered. Snapping back, Piccolo focused on the evasive fluttering of his Ki and pinned it down, forcing himself calm. The guy is one tough bastard. With cautious steps he made his way to the bed and the body trembling upon it.

Dende was in a daze, staring blankly ahead, big clear tear drops flowed freely. He took no notice to the liquid sorrow however, as all his body could register was the agony stabbing at his middle like a twisting glass shard. His trembling hands would dip down to collect some of the moisture between his legs then come back up to let Dende suck it off his fingers. Even with his mouth full Dende wept, tortured sobs managing to break past the green digits. _' Shit!' _Piccolo recalled something like this within Nail's memory. He knew he couldn't waste anymore time. Soon Dende would would become incoherent and his system would shut down. " Dende what are you doing? Stop that kid." Piccolo said softly. But Dende couldn't stop tasting himself. After heeding the primal urge of his body to partake of his essence he'd discovered with every drop he swallowed the pain dulled somewhat. Not a lot. It was the barest of reliefs, but it was something. Piccolo gently grabbed Dende's wrists, stopping him from going any further. Dende struggled against his friends grip. " Please, please I-I..., " Dende gave up his weak flailing and his body grew lax, " P-Picc- AH! I-It hurts Piccolo." " I know Dende. I know." Piccolo, sure that the guardian was once again all the way there with him, released Dende's limp hands.

" Hold m-me...please..just until I s-stop moving." Piccolo almost broke right there.

" Its not going to come to that. I won't let you go."

" You-you promised you w-wouldn't make me-"

" And I never break my promises. Dende do you trust me?"

" Y-Yes...with my life. Ah! Piccolo, _**please**_! I'm not going to do anything else just let me...it feels better when I...P-Piccolo h-hold me please. Please. Please. I don't want to be alone." Dende just wanted someone near him to hold him, love him, tell him everything was going to be okay. Because everything was not okay. Piccolo sat down on the edge of the bed next to the pleading young man. The young man he'd gladly die for. The one he'd do anything for.

" I can make the pain go away Dende." Piccolo's voice so very soft as he brushed one of the teen's quivering antennas. Dende gasped. What was that?! " Dende do you trust me?" Dende didn't understand where Piccolo was going with this, but he hadn't been lying before, he did trust Piccolo. He said he could take the pain away so Dende answered by reaching out for the big Namek. Piccolo smiled. Wasn't it just yesterday they had hugged like this? Two friends sharing a small moment of peace, unknowing as to what tragic state they'd be in today. He could have stayed suspended like this, right there, embracing Dende for those priceless few seconds forever. " I trust you Piccolo. Please, please make it stop!" Dende cried into the warriors gi top.

Their bodies were very close and Piccolo was once again assaulted by Dende's natural pheromones. He growled deep in his throat and held his precious burden closer to him. He could feel the line ridges of Dende's back through the white robe. Dende's skin just a thin layer of meddlesome fabric away from Piccolo's. The dam dress had to go. Not letting these over whelming urges control him, rather letting them act as a guide, Piccolo gently laid Dende down underneath him on the white sheets. He removed the completely destroyed robes the rest of the way smoothly then proceeded with his own clothing.

Dende's eyes widened and he felt undeniably small as he watched Piccolo's bigger body emerge as every piece of clothing was discarded. His shoulders and chest were broader than Dende's. His neck thickly corded, his torso v shaped, and his abdomen sported a glorious six-pack. The older Namek's arms and legs were longer and stronger than Dende's lanky ones. Piccolo's green and pink muscles were toned to perfection and they rippled extravagantly as he moved above Dende. Yes...the man is gorgeous with the absence of his uniform.

Piccolo lowered himself onto his side, lying next to Dende. Dende, still racked with pain cringed slightly from the movement of the bed and try as he might he couldn't stop the water from running down his cheeks. " Shh-shhh, I'm here now," Piccolo murmured, wiping away the tears with his elegant hand, " It's gonna be alright Dende. Now relax and let me take care of you." These soft spoken reassuring words calmed the smaller Namek down somewhat. " Okay," he whispered back, " Okay."

Piccolo drank in Dende's naked form. He was so small compared to the warrior, so small and slim. Despite this, the younger Namek wasn't foreign to exercise and he had built his muscles up as much as they could be with his body type. He took care of himself and for that Piccolo was proud. He couldn't wait any longer, the need inside him dangerously close to overriding all self control. This was Dende, his Dende. And his dear friend was in such massive pain no young Namek should ever have to experience. He gently pulled the other on the bed to him. The teen's back leaning up against Piccolo's chest. He wrapped his arms around Dende. Finally they were touching, flesh on flesh. Piccolo breathed in Dende, nuzzling the back of his neck. " Dende?" Piccolo used his right hand to slide his fingers up then down Dende, making a trail of electric fire from his neck to his navel. " Is this okay?" The blazing sensations Piccolo created were incredibly distracting from the agony of the Cycle. A powerful shiver owned him for an intense moment. Dende moaned, " Piccolo...oh..touch me please." That was all the consent Piccolo needed.

End of chapter...sorry I was gonna write the whole thing but I'm humped for time.

**A/N: ****If you want the rest make my day and review... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Much to my great sadness I will never own or make mula off DBZ...so there!**

**A/N: **Many thanks to my few but amazing reviewers. You are appreciated. I admit that I wrote this a little too quickly. Please feel free to critique and give me your opinions. I will get better so help me out. Please note the rating and the warnings of intimacy in previous chapters. I know it seems pointless to remind you seeing that you've read this far. I do have conscience. An irksome conscience. But a functioning one nevertheless. So with that out of the way...*whispers evily*..._enjoy...!_

**9 . . 8 . . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1 . . Ficn' it up!**

**What would you do for the life of a friend chapter 3...**

Oh, KAMI, this was happening! Amidst all the sharp electric-like pains molesting his innards Dende's moan wasn't pained, and the quivering words he breathed were laced with longing, " Piccolo...oh..touch me please." Piccolo was touching him. Barely managing to get past the barrage of feelings and disbelieving thoughts, Dende couldn't recall why or how they'd gotten into this position, but he could care less at this point. All his attention focused on the larger body pressing into his backside and the hand gliding down his abdomen. Piccolo, his friend, the only other Namek on earth, was bringing to light, in this darker time, a tingling along his body length that was unknown. His head became murky as he tried vainly to place this new sensation. If anything find it's name. The elegant hand started tracing circles into Dende's hips. Lightly brushing the oversensitive skin, making Dende forget all about the strangeness of this whole situation. "Oooh...what's..h-happening...to..t-to me?" he inquired, the soft caresses doing a number on the functions of his vocal cords, "I-I...ahh...Piccolo?"

Dende was talking to much and at the same time not vocal enough. The teasing treatments Piccolo administered were obviously distracting from the Cycle's merciless advances to force Dende to reproduce. The little gasps and sighs proof that Nail's suggested "antidote" did in fact work. The thing is...Nail hadn't bothered to mention just how much these reactions of the smaller Nameks would affect Piccolo so...drastically. He was, Dende's fogy perception noted, emitting his own pleasure in the form of deep growls and a lion-like purring. The beautiful pale nature colored flesh beneath his strong hands was so deliciously soft. The naturally indented lines of Dende's sides so smooth an inviting to the touch and, to Piccolo's immense satisfaction, quivered as goosebumps formed with every flick of his green digits. Touching his precious friend this way exited him. Hearing Dende's pleasured sighs aroused him. Piccolo saw this and couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. It was one thing to save Dende no matter the means. Another to knowingly like and crave it. "Oh!...so..s-so good...hmmm..P-Piccolo... Piccolo whats wrong?" Dende's senses clouded eye's regarded the grimacing Namek questioningly.

"Dende," Piccolo rasped, responding to the lost tone of the guardian's voice, "Don't make this hard on me. Don't make me think about what I am doing. I...have already resigned the moral principles that I have built my reserve on to save you...don't remind me how wrong this would be if you weren't a hairs length away from leaving the position of Guardian destitute. I love you kid...please don't let me feel by asking questions." Despite the subjects matter, this came out as a desperate plea. What Dende said next blew the hinges holding Piccolo's door to the world of reality right the freak off. "But..ah!..I-It's not wrong..uh..and can't ever be...b-because this w-would have..oooh...eventually happened anyway," Dende rolled his hips up voluntarily, this action left the Piccolo's palm to rub lower than before, "Wh-what...did you expect?..Ohh..what were you thinking Piccolo?...flaunting..haa... that luscious body in f-front..o-of me day after..every Kami freaking day? It wouldn't ...have bothered me at all...ohhh!..if it was any other Namek...but no..ah! Ah! AH!..it h-had to be you!" The implications behind this string of frightening words, they did sufficiently shock the otherwise collected warrior, flitted dauntingly in front of Piccolo's face. The attentions to Dende's Cycle humped body ceased momentarily as he struggled to grasp their meaning. Dende whimpered as the pain returned. Piccolo started and hurriedly went back to stroking the softness of Dende's inner thigh. Piccolo's concern for the one in pain resurfaced ten fold. Dende made those enticing sounds again. That combined with the scent of the liquid pooling on the bed between Dende's legs made Piccolo forget his conflicted feelings entirely. Right now all he wanted was for Dende to be better. If that meant someone doing this then Piccolo preferred that somebody be him and no other. He found his voice. "Explain." is what he said. Dende tried to answer right away, but it was oh so hard to when Piccolo was lifting his thin right leg up to rest atop Piccolo's thicker one, spreading his legs wider. Dende whimpered needfully. "Explain Dende." Piccolo repeated. "I-I...found some older scrolls in the l-lower rooms...they..said some things that didn't make sense. So I made a wish to speak to Porunga." at this Piccolo's eye ridges lifted, "T-turns out Porunga...when he made us just wanted us to be resourceful...not miserable...we were also given..ways to..emotions t-to...It's not wrong for me to...to...l-lov...to care for y-...you know." Piccolo did know. And now all the thoughts, feelings, and crazy shit he'd been suppressing fell like the boiling glass of poisonous water they were and shattered.

"Dende I..I.." His deep voice thick with unbridled emotion.

"I kn-know Piccolo. Me too," Dende whispered. Then he cried out, tearing at the soaking sheets, his torso flew up off the bed as the Cycle doubled it's efforts. "As much...*sob*...a-as I want t-...to tell you more Piccolo...can w-we please...I think i-it's b-best if we...get back to..*gasp*...now!"

Truer words had never been spoken and Piccolo was going to do this right. He no longer feared to express how he felt about Dende. In fact, he was in a perfect position to show him just how much he cared. Piccolo held Dende as if he were a delicate rendering made of glass. Dende's pained shudders turned into anticipating shivers. Ever so gently Piccolo finally made contact with the softest most intimate part of Dende. "Oh! P-Piccolo..._please_..m-more..need you." he pleaded, as that jade hand we've come to know and love slowly coaxed the overflowing slit protecting Dende's entrance open. Dende was breathing fast and heavy now. A finger slipped in so easily, he was so wet. Softly it pumped in and out of him. Dende groaned, "Piccolo!"

The way Dende called his name sent sparks flying behind his eyes. "Piccolo...now..hmmmm..." the tone of Dende's urgency finally did it. Piccolo felt his male organ slide out of it's concealed spot from a place between his hips. A very long lavender appendage that resembled a fur-less tail. The Namekian teen felt it move against his back...and it was definitely thicker than Piccolo's pleasure delivering finger. Piccolo had never heard the sound Dende made right then from a Namekian, or human, before. A wetness trickled out from Piccolo's own private spot. His ache for Dende made known as he felt himself throbbing down there. A need to fill and be filled boiled in his gut. He wanted to take Dende and...for Dende to take him. His smaller companion must have read his mind because his own male sex was out and ready, another part of Dende smaller than Piccolo, but not by very much. (not very much at all.)

With great effort, Dende still very weak, he turned onto his other side and now their chests were touching. He wanted to be face to face as they did this. The tenderness in Piccolo's ebony eyes caused the young Namek's heart temperature to rise by several warming degrees. Dende believed he could happily get lost in those eyes forever. Big sheltering arms wrapped themselves around him. They were as close as it gets and still be able to feel comfortable. Everything about the Namek he held was driving Piccolo crazy. He wanted to lose control, but his newly released feelings kept the primary animal in check. He breathed in Dende. He was so warm, so precious, so soft, so sweet...hmmm. Dende was going mad by the sheer closeness of Piccolo. The bigger Namek took all the places left unoccupied in his heart and filled them to the brink of overflowing.

Piccolo's head swam. It was a_raging_ desire. Dende wanted to be his and all he had to do was... It was a _pure_ intention. Piccolo wanted so badly to erase the pain Dende felt and replace it with something good... It was _foreign_. He had very little an inkling about how to make love to his cherished companion, what if he hurt him?... It was a _shared_ thing. He could feel Dende's thoughts pattern his own... It was _right_. It felt sooo real, tangible, right where they could reach it together... It was _**Love**_... "You ready?" Piccolo asked the person who now owned his world. "Please...just do it!...I want you Piccolo. So much." Piccolo shivered upon hearing this and slowly slid up inside Dende.

The guardian forgot how to breathe. The one he'd been waiting for for so long was inside of him! He could feel every inch of the massive length as it buried itself deep within him. Piccolo felt so DAM good! "Oooh...y-your...I can feel..Oh! Gods your inside of me!" Dende moaned. Dende wanted Piccolo to feel the same and smoothly, copying his previous movements, penetrated him. Piccolo gasped. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head. They lay motionless for but a few short achingly sweet moments. Then together they moved. It wasn't a fast reckless, and rutting screw. It was smooth, soft, tender love making. It didn't didn't matter the circumstances that had brought them together in so short and painful a time. Dende was right. It would have happened eventually. As the newly found lovers moved in and out of each others slick tight love holes the pleasure of them both treasuring the other built up, leading towards something grand that promised divine release .

"I-I never thought...uh!...anything..like this...could..oooh." Piccolo said, wanting to hear only the sound of his love's voice.

"Pic-colo...nngh...Kami help m-me...I love you!" Dende's words brought about a picking up of the pace at which they rocked into each other.

"The pain?...hmm..is it there anymore?"

"N-no, oh! It's...gone..*sigh*..thank you.."

"Dende! Aaaah!"

"Piccolo?! Did I hurt you?!" Dende made a move to draw out. Piccolo stopped him right there, pressing his lips to Dende's. This loving action, this pure kiss, overwhelmed the couple. It ended so sweetly. For a moment Piccolo and Dende's spirit were in harmonious unity. Piccolo's being lost in Dende. Dende engulfed in the radiant center of Piccolo. When it was over and the Nameks were spent, each limp in the others arms, Dende couldn't help but stare in wonder at the creature next to him with total adoration. "I saw your soul Piccolo," he breathed in awe, "You...your beautiful." His smaller hand caressed an emerald cheek and his heart soared when Piccolo leaned into his touch. Piccolo's voice quivered, "I saw you too...Do you really think of me like that? Love me that way?"

"Yes. Always."

The second kiss they ever shared was followed by eternal bliss.

**9 . . 8 . . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1 ...end of fic**

**A/N: **many thanks readers...and now for a sneaky peaky at an idea I have as a sequel to this fiction...**SNEAK PEAK!**...!

_ …...Couldn't they see what was happening? What he was doing to him? His good friends, oblivious to Dende's distress, ate and conversed with abandon. He wanted for someone to call on his lover's insane actions. To make him stop. If he could just get a sound, a word, for Kami's sake anything out past his slack mouth to alert them maybe Piccolo would leave him be. Because if he couldn't...he knew he wouldn't tell him to stop...he would give in to the sensations his other half administered...and he wouldn't care that they were in public...that the others might see. Hot breath against the back of his neck graced Dende with an involuntary full body shudder. "It's your own dam fault Dende," the deep voice too close to his sensitive ears, "What were you thinking? Flaunting that luscious body in front of me?" The irony, even in his current predicament, didn't lose it dark humor on him. He'd heard those words before...Dende's intake of air never made it to his lungs. He felt the back of his robes being lifted..._

_. . . . …... . . . .. _**So, shall I write this sequel for you? Anyone interested? Review or PM me if it's what you want otherwise I'll be moving on to something new...HeHe**


End file.
